


没有恋爱，但结婚了！

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 同居！, 地下婚姻, 掉马现场
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

他们家里的闹钟不会同时响，几乎。  
所以当Loki第三次伸手拍打自己的手机无果之后，才知道那惊天动地的声音来自一墙之隔的客房。

“我要杀了你。”Loki闭着眼睛坐起来，伸手挡掉了窗帘缝隙投来的光，他捡起掉落在地板上的法兰绒睡裤，一边穿一边向外走。  
此时是东海岸时间17：13，星期六。

那个男人还在睡，整个人蜷缩在深灰色的羽绒被里，只留下一小撮金发在外面。Loki咬着牙看向那依然持续不断高唱着We are the champion的手机，才知道扰人的并非闹钟而是持续不断的手机铃声。

Loki接起电话：“嘿，我是Thor Odinson，操你的。”然后挂断将Thor的手机丢回桌上，跳上床对身下温暖的沙袋挥起拳头。

“什...嘿！停下...你伤到我了！”Thor在被子下面艰难格挡，挣扎着从被子里探出脑袋，大喊着请求Loki停手，从小臂间的缝隙中看到那张气喘吁吁但冷静下来的脸后，才犹豫着放下手臂，无辜地说：“你这样算袭警。”但也不完全是，起码一睁眼就看到Loki光着上身坐在自己身上，感觉还是挺好的。

“还手啊。”Loki居高临下的看着自己的人肉沙袋，咬着牙挤出一个比冰还薄的假笑：“我会告到你连裤子都不剩。”  
说完Loki跳下床，Thor在身后试图捞一把Loki的左手但扑空，与此同时他的手机又响了，Thor接起就收到一句震耳欲聋的你好大的胆子！

于是，在Loki刷完牙，洗过脸，将毛躁的头发梳好，换上正装，走到厨房找咖啡豆，发现Thor再次违反约定将杯子留在了水槽里，打算教训对方一顿的时候，Thor只来得及给他一个一分钟手势。

“我爸气到要摘了我的姓氏。”Thor揉着太阳穴坐到椅子上，连续半个月的高强度工作终于告一段落，他原本想睡上一整天的。“可以给我一杯吗？”

“这是我的私有财产，你可以从冰箱拿一点属于你的空气来喝。”Loki一边系领带一边回答。他同样也是刚刚结束一件棘手案子，检察官手握几项铁证把他打压的喘不过气，只能燃烧寿命一样的不眠不休才找到翻盘机会，好让那个付给他高额律师费用的混蛋可以保释。  
Loki贪婪的摄取咖啡因，睡回笼觉的兴趣彻底打消了，他想起今晚在乡村俱乐部举行慈善酒会的事情，这是一场极具包容性的推崇和平的慈善活动，也就意味着诸如警察与律师，人权代表和检察官这样堪称世仇的角色被同时邀请，Loki原本并不打算参与进去，但现在，他冷冷的瞟了Thor一眼，迫不及待去晚会上狠狠踢几个警察的屁股了。  
Loki拿着咖啡回到房间，挑选合适的手表以及领夹，阴暗的想是否能靠灌醉几个检察官得到有用把柄。

Thor也收到了邀请，或者说是弗瑞收到了邀请而他将带领几位得力下属同去。Thor向咖啡机那里看了一眼，不太确信壶里剩下的一半咖啡是不是留给自己的，他望向Loki的房间，试探着问：“你也会去吧？那个晚会。”

Loki从房间里探出头，警惕地问：“你也要去？”

Thor耸耸肩，手指在咖啡壶上滑来滑去，声音突然低下来：“是的，跟我的上司。”

那真是他妈的不能更好了！Loki无奈的想，他盯着Thor看了几秒钟直到对方浑身发毛，最后大赦一样的瞟了眼咖啡机，Thor道谢后拿出他的电影周边马克杯，感恩的喝下了一整杯。Loki讨厌他们之间的生活交错不清，他分享咖啡培根和洗发水，索尔会擅自做主带回他喜欢的东西，他讨厌这样，却又得承认诡异的是他无法坚持原则。  
“还是老规矩，禁止眼神交流，肢体交流，任何交流。”Loki穿上大衣，从衣柜里拿出一条围巾，站在镜子前面比划，这不是他们婚后第一次共同出现在一个场合，装模作样这件事他们都做得挺好的。

“遵命。”Thor无力的应允。事实便是，虽然他与Loki是合法夫夫，但这段婚姻出自一份多达26页的婚前协议以及明确目的，而为了不要引起多余的麻烦，他们没有告诉任何人结婚的事。

Loki关上房门，踩着Thor那句一会见离开了家。  
沉默，避让，无视，都本该是他们相处的准则，但不知道什么时候开始，Thor踏着那条明显的分割线摇摇晃晃的向他走来，打乱了平行线的位置，从最初毫无交集到现在轻轻碰撞到一起。Loki叹了口气坐进车里，Thor的车就停在旁边，每天早晨他都能看到这个场景，他们差不多一起醒来，在各自的房间洗漱，他会去做一顿简单早饭而Thor通常没有这个时间，只会在路上买份三明治，但Thor总会让他先走，几分钟后再自己离开。住在社区里的坏处就是这样，即使他们将各自生活如此分明，但在邻居看来，他们仍然是一对工作忙碌但恩爱的夫夫。

瓦尔基里在这时候打电话给Loki，Loki一边打方向盘一边接通。

“经济纠纷的案子我解决了，你明天不用再准备资料了。”

“真是太好了。”Loki毫无感情的说。

“这听起来可不像‘真是太好了’，我可替你解决了大麻烦。”瓦尔基里坐在吧台前，晚会还没有正式开始，但调酒师已经到岗许久，她点了一杯血腥玛丽，接着问：“为什么你听起来不像躺在床上？你总不会在来巫师集会的路上吧？”瓦尔基里调侃道，那是Loki对于这类晚会的统称。

“是的。”Loki按了两声喇叭，催促眼前的小情侣看信号灯而不是对方的嘴巴。“你得再把地址告诉我一次。”

“往扫帚多的地方走就是了。”瓦尔基里打趣他，“我现在发到你手机上。”

Loki挂断电话，几秒钟后手机再次响起，他把地址输入进车载导航，二十分钟后发现自己完全不用那么做，因为当他开到熟悉的地方后，沿路便有直径超过一米的广告牌一路告知人们要如何通向那家乡村俱乐部。Loki到达之后车位已经占满不少，他在车里点了支烟吸完，走进俱乐部后也只是刚到开始的时间，瓦尔基里已经离开吧台，看上去正和一个金发女人聊的很投机，看到Loki后只是简短的抬了下下巴没有走来。Loki环顾四周，至少发现四个他曾在法庭上狠狠修理过的倒霉警察，对方看他后笑意收敛，随后凭借嘴型也能得知那是一句脏话，而这种矛盾在这几百平米的范围内几乎构成了一种连锁关系，因为不到十秒钟后Loki就看到了罗杰斯检察官，随后发出了和警察一样的优美感叹。

但即便如此，表面客套仍然是他们最拥簇的行为。虚伪的主义，是吧？  
在罗杰斯检察官主动向他敬酒时，Loki不确定那句‘您是个非常出色的律师’到底是讥讽还是威胁，只能回以同样深度的微笑，夸赞罗杰斯‘您的定罪率也相当精彩’。

“你知道那算不上一句夸奖吧。”瓦尔基里不知道什么时候端着酒杯走过来，她拿着一块夹心薄饼，咬了一口说：“有条子过来了，看起来高兴点哪怕你这一个月搅黄了他们两件案子。他们有枪。”

“您好。”范达尔向Loki走来，月中的时候他从45分局调到了Thor所在的17分局，因此神经大条的将面前这个看起来精英感十足的男人错认成了检察官。“热闹的晚会，是吧？”

“是啊。”Loki从容的笑了一下。

“你为什么走到这...噢，您好啊，Laufeyson律师。”希芙从人群中走来，看到Loki先是一惊，然后站到了范达尔旁边摆出防御姿态。

“律师？”范达尔的嘴角僵在那里，但随即抹去尴尬，向Loki伸出酒杯：“初次见面，我是17分局的警探范达尔 ·莱维。”

“见到你很高兴，我是Loki·Laufeyson。”Loki与他碰杯。

“哇。”瓦尔基里挑了下眉毛，一边喝下香槟一边看着眼前的小型修罗场。

范达尔因为暂时没有与Loki打过交道，所以被表象迷惑认为对方是个相对善良的律师，表现出想要交谈下去的念头。而希芙毫不掩饰自己的敌意，在范达尔针对Loki围巾发出夸奖的时候借故说弗瑞在找他们，将范达尔拉走了。在这之后，Loki也没能得到真正意义上的乐子，相较于在工作场上见面，私下里大家似乎将恩怨置于第二位，不断有人走向Loki谈论天气，假期或者车，并希望得到他的电话号码，在某个下班时段出去喝一杯。

“为什么他们比在原告席看起来还蠢。”Loki从一场四人谈话中抽身，在吧台旁边找到瓦尔基里。

“友善点，Loki，律所需要这些基本社交带来的关系。”瓦尔基里靠在吧台上，还想催促Loki回到人群中继续卖脸，就看到对方一脸疑惑的接起电话。

“你好？”  
“你好，请问Thor·Odinson是您的丈夫吗？”  
“呃，是的。”Loki心虚的侧了一点身体。  
“请立刻来紫藤中心医院！”  
该死的。Loki挂断电话，瓦尔基里问他出了什么事，他随便找了借口搪塞就跑向门外以最快的车速赶往医院，一路上只有两个念头。  
Thor到底怎么了？  
为什么我是那混蛋的紧急联络人！

紫藤中心医院虽然离俱乐部不远，但Loki用了更快速度抵达，他一路跑进急诊，问前台护士是否有一个叫Thor·Odinson的病人，对方领着他一路小跑到手术室外让他稍作等候，并说医生出来会告知具体情况就再次离开，Loki靠在墙上盯着手术室几秒，紧抿着嘴翻看手机查询本地是否出现重大事故。

“Laufeyson？”  
Loki抬头，看到范达尔和希芙从走廊另一头也匆匆跑来，看到他后呆楞住。

“你们怎么会来这？”话刚出口Loki就后悔了，希芙和范达尔会出现在这那Thor受伤的原因八成和警局有关，那个四肢比大脑发达的家伙一定是在追捕犯人的时候出了事。

“我们...”范达尔刚要回答，就看到身后手术室红灯熄灭，Thor坐在担架上被推出来，一条腿打着石膏，看到Loki与其他二人同时在场时大脑当机。

“Odinson先生的丈夫是哪位？”随同出来的一位护士问向三人。

所有人都沉默了，Thor一瞬间紧盯Loki，眼神从慌乱变为彻底的惊恐，Loki艰难的向前迈了半步，如同爱丽儿走在尖刀上，在希芙和范达尔暴风雪一般的眼神中说回答：“是我。”

护士从病例板上取下一张纸递给Loki：“去办入院手续吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们的婚姻并不属于任何一种一见钟情，这种并不浪漫也不冲动的结合诠释了假结婚的真谛。但这场充满理智的疯狂行为并非蓄谋已久，而仅仅诞生于三个月前。

八月份下旬，Loki接到了以旧金山一家债券公司为委托人的盗窃案，将副总经理查理·特莱夫一路扯到被告席，指控其盗取公司高达一百三十五万的储备金。在第一场庭审中，特莱夫展现出了超乎常理的冷静，最终为他争取到休庭，将下半场庭审延后三天，Loki察觉到其中必然还有隐情，因此态度强硬的警告委托人休若是有什么他应该知道的事最好尽快说出来。

“免得特莱夫将您生吞活剥，先生。”Loki敲了两下文件袋，以单薄的冷笑印证他所言非虚。

但即便如此，在委托人告知全部原委之后，也就是休与特莱夫涉嫌做空股票欺骗市场，最后翻脸不认人，导致特莱夫不得不盗窃公司储备金来偿还高额债务这件事之后，Loki尚未准备好完整对策，就收到了休被捕的消息。

但由于警方并没有拘捕令就拘留了休，在之后的书面说明中，向地检声称根据特莱夫的证词，在那部一次性手机中找到了将休联系到此次事件中的证据，而地检则在之后四十八小时决定是否要对休提出指控。这是他第一次遇到了罗杰斯检察官。

虽然说，在休被拘捕的四十八小时后，地检并未找到休的秘密账户，只找到了休恶意散布虚假消息，致公司不力的证据，间接导致股票跌价然后做空。Loki打定主意要在‘无法证明手机属于休’这件事上大做文章，在罗杰斯提出指控后的听证会上据理力争，为休赢得了保释机会，在正式庭审开始之前，他们有时间掩盖和做出假动作，不会让警察发现那个秘密账户登记在远在加勒比的休的前妻名下，事情本该一切顺利，但那个罗杰斯、该死的史蒂芬·罗杰斯，发现休用来支付抚养费的账户来自海外，登记在一家旅行社的名下，而通过旅行社的交易记录找到了那个用来藏匿赃款的账户。在新证据面前，休执意否决了Loki的所有预案，选择认罪与检方签订认罪协议，换取缓刑机会。

几周的努力宣告失败，律师费用也由抽头的百分之八贬为基础费用，当天信用卡还被划走了高额的水电费，Loki将律所休息室里的制冰机卖给了星巴克，在瓦尔基里的愤怒抗议外加肢体威胁中，拜早年习得的防身术所赐，他锁住了对方的脖子，而瓦尔基里毫不留情踩上了他的脚面，他们的交往就是这样拼尽全力，最终以Loki落得了大片淤青，瓦尔基里的车钥匙被踩碎收尾。

之后一周，Loki呆在家里翻修了储物间，将割草机终于拿到草坪上试了试，邻居们难得见到他在家中，所以稍晚些的时候送来了果馅饼来增加邻里情谊，顺便打听了一点Loki的事情。这并不让Loki觉得困扰，反而乐在其中，他喜欢建立有用的关系，也喜欢营造无论什么场合他都能参与其中的亲切形象，这样周围的人会无意识的被他织成一张保护网，如果有危险，他们会乐于提醒这个善良的人，但若想从他们嘴里套出一些关于自己的有用信息，得到的又只能是模糊的友好形象。

就在那天，Loki在除草之后发现洒水器罢工，正用脚不甚温柔的踢着那块金属，就听到遥远处传来警笛，之后渐近。Loki走到街边，越过邮箱看到蓝白相间的警车快速驶来，稳准停在他面前的马路上，他有一瞬间想过这是否来自于他帮忙掩盖休的账户问题，却看到警察涌进他正对面的房子。

Loki对那位邻居没什么印象。你知道的，社区很大，人与人之间走的并不远，在无数次的会议或者是活动，乃至童子军饼干和体验生活的柠檬水摊中，很难有哪户人不出现在闲聊中，但那位邻居就是一位。Loki从未浪费过时间在猜测对方身份上，现在想来唯一的印象也只有他与那家人确实从未谋面，甚至没从别人口中听说过什么。

大约十几分钟后，以希芙为首的几名警察拘捕了一名男子陆续走出，此刻街道上已经有不少人在围观，希芙拍拍车前盖示意警员疏散群众，在那时候看到了站在自家门口的Loki，调侃道：“Laufeyson先生，在法庭外见到你感觉真新奇。”

“你也看起来远比穿正装要美。”Loki双手环胸，越过希芙看到后面正抱着孩子打算进车，但听到对话后疑惑回头的那个警探。

“早上好！”Loki的话说的暖洋洋的，他昂昂下巴和那个警探打招呼，对方浅浅的皱了下眉，笑着回了句早安。

“他做了什么？”Loki接着问，试图越过希芙，从这个看起来嘴比头脑快的男人口中得到些什么，但同时他的视线被那个孩子抓住了，那是个大约五六岁的男孩，漆黑的头发被剪得参差不齐，因为长期营养不良整个人就像一个干瘪的衣架，唯有目光明亮坚强甚至是尖锐，他顺着那孩子身上的毛毯看到了落在外面的脚踝，上面有触目惊心的红色疤痕。

“抱歉，无可奉告。”那个警探却在希芙阻止之前回答，只是回答的不尽人意。

Loki不得不将落在希芙身上的心思分出更多放在这个警探身上。他看起来很可靠，单单从外形上讲，英俊但似乎不把英俊当回事，防弹衣下面露出了令人匪夷所思的领带花色，直男的一塌糊涂。

“也许你能很快知晓，因为你很有可能是这混蛋的辩护律师。”希芙坐进驾驶座，那个警探抱着孩子向后面走，如同一般调查流程结尾时对配合工作的人那样说：“祝你过得愉快。”配上一个安慰的笑容。

好像Loki真的会在这种羽毛一样的言语伤害中受伤似的。

Loki先是微笑着送走了车辆，然后沉下脸回到屋里，打听到那人是空降的一位警长，并且罕见的拥有与特权相符的实力，Loki感到燃起斗志，继续追问刚才的逮捕是否有关街头交易或是非法售药那些常在社区出现的案件，对方告知这是一起利用收养系统来骗取政府补助金的事，Loki简短的哦了一声匆匆道谢，放下电话后若有所思，那个孩子的样子就在他眼前，被一张警局的毛毯裹着，露出了带有病斑的脖子和脸颊，长久不经修理的黑发遮住了大半张脸，但缝隙中仍可接收到锐利警惕的眼神。Loki坐在沙发扶手上，神态松懈望着客厅窗户外明亮街景，过去像录影带一样倒放，窗户就是小小的荧幕，他看到自己拖着行李搬到这，第一次来看房，奔走在法学院的路上，离开家，被保释，站起来，被击倒，握着一片玻璃反抗直到警察将他双手反剪在身后，玻璃落在地上，他低头去看，他那时的眼神就和那个孩子一样。

他必须要让那孩子远离街头，无论如何，也许他是良心未泯也许他疯了，他工作稳定尚有存款精力有余但也远不到收养孩子的程度，这是个冲动又麻烦的念头，但他就是决定这么做了。

于是在当天傍晚，Loki做足了准备：换上高档但不至于奢侈的外套，低调的领带打上双温莎结，喝过咖啡之后很有精神，换上柔和但没到轻浮的假面。他一路驱车前往社区服务部门，用一点魅力让前台帮他在下一位预约客人到达前争取了十五分钟插队时间，于是直到与负责人梅见面，一切只花费了不到一个小时。

Loki在出发前利用衣着和外表埋下的信号被梅完整接收，所以对于Loki没有预约的行为表现出极大的宽容谅解。

“所以，您是打算领养那个孩子，对吗？”梅坐在办公桌前，双手搁在桌面上，友善的看着Loki。

“是的，如果可以的话。”Loki适当展现出一丁点急切。

“哦。”梅舔了下嘴唇，顿了顿才说：“是这样的，Laufeyson先生，关于那孩子、也就是戴西的问题有些复杂，简单来说他的上一家收养人做出了很过分的行为，我们不得不也必须在领养过程中更加关注领养人多方面的条件。”

“我是一位拥有正式执照的律师，具体的个人信息我可以稍后...”Loki身体前探。

“我们希望，”梅不忍心的打断他，“孩子能有一个完整的家庭环境，我们需要考虑在未来，如果家庭构成再次发生改变，那是否会影响戴西的成长。”

“我不是单身。”Loki吞咽口水，手指轻轻划过空荡荡的无名指。他这辈子说过不少谎话，但从没有这样担忧谎言会被戳穿，甚至因此让谎言本身看起来更加脆弱。

“好吧，我们会考虑看看，我只能这么说。”梅猜Loki在说谎，Loki拥有精英所具备的所有品质，身为律师灵敏的头脑和巧舌，只是Loki忽略了一点，至始至终他都以‘我’而非‘我们’自居，这无非意味着他是单身或是对另一半有所隐瞒，无论哪种，都不是一个好现象。但这也不能怪他，梅想，他这样的人确实看起来离爱情太远了。

“如果没有其他事。”梅站起来说，看到秘书正带着下一位客人站在门外。

“十分感谢您抽出时间。”Loki起身与梅简短握手，在出门前问：“那么我现在能看看戴西吗？”

梅犹豫了一下，让秘书带Loki去儿童休息区。然后他在巨大玻璃窗前看到了白天那个警探，戴西隔着玻璃坐在里面一把海绵椅上，正透过书本上方看向他。

“嗨。”Thor听到脚步时转身，相当友好的笑起来，他指着Loki歪着脑袋回想：“你是白天的那个律师？”

“Loki·Laufeyson。”Loki先伸出手，笑着点了下头。

“Thor·Odinson。你怎么会来这？”

“工作需要。”Loki应付他，装作随意的看了眼休息室。“你呢？”

Thor抿着嘴耸肩，迟疑回答：“我也是。”

Loki眯了下眼睛。

“你不相信我。”Thor直直盯着对方，Loki和白天见面时大不相同，但无论是印着齐柏林飞艇的白色T恤还是现在的西装革履，套在对方身上都挺合适的。

“何出此言？”

“我是个警察。”Thor双手插进口袋，继续说：“你抬了一点下巴，一点微微的俯视更适合审查对方，而且我在说谎上确实造诣不深。”

“你把审讯嫌犯的手段用在我身上。”Loki不悦的挑起眉毛。

“抱歉，职业习惯。”Thor促狭的看了眼脚下，视线再次回到戴西身上。“我想领养他。”

Loki面不改色的点点头，顺着Thor的目光看过去，戴西对于Thor热情的挥手反应不大，只是频频从书本上投来更多眼神，并且有一些落在了他身上，Loki浅浅的笑望回去，但同样得到了躲避。

“你要替他辩护吗？”Thor问。

“什么？”Loki没有立刻反应过来。

“那个嫌犯。”Thor面向Loki，“希芙说你大概是他的律师。”

“你能读懂微表情却听不懂揶揄和嘲讽。”Loki鄙夷的看着对方，感到有些气愤是因为他让Thor这样愚蠢的人看出了破绽。

“抱歉、”Thor尴尬的皱眉。

“赶在你说出今天第三次道歉之前，我先行一步，再见，探员。”Loki转身打算离开，Thor却在他踏出一步后拦住他。

“你想待会儿一起去吃个晚饭吗？”Thor还是站在原地，但脚尖向他迈出了一点。

而Loki竟然鬼使神差的答应了，Thor看起来英俊但并不聪明，高大又似乎有点太高大了，这些优势组成了有些压迫的气势，Loki不该跟他打太多交道，因为迟早有一天他也要在法庭上被Loki狠狠踢屁股。

“好啊。”但最后Loki的答案是好。

他们一起去了下城区一家连锁家庭餐馆，那里有无限量续杯和超大汉堡肉，他们之间谈论话题都是浅尝辄止，绕开工作后就没有什么能持续谈论的事情，离开餐厅后他们共同走了一段路才分别，Loki看到对方向相反方向走去才知道刚才Thor并不顺路。回家路上他有一搭没一搭的想着对方，Thor手上同样没有戒指，工作危险极不稳定，这比他的胜算还要小，但对方真诚热情，做所有事大概都拼尽全力，戴西对他显然比身为陌生人的自己要熟络。

巨大的麻烦。

接下来一周Loki拒接了两个案子，只承接下一起麻烦不大因此价格较低的财产纠纷，瓦尔基里察觉到了状况但很聪明的没有点破，大概是等着看一出完整剧场。Loki尽量抽出时间在探视时间结束前赶去，这也挺大几率会碰到和他目标一致的Thor，所以谎言很难维持长久，在一次梅对Thor说出还有下一位领养人在等的时候，他与对方对视，Thor展现出惊讶但意味深长的笑意，令他不爽，可需要妥协的是，为了在戴西眼中占到一点位置，他必须借助Thor本身的救援光环来拉近亲近感，他们更多更长久的在这里会面，Thor给戴西买了玩具Loki买了蜡笔，但根据规定这些不能交予，两人只好带去多少又拿回多少。

乍看之下，Loki觉得自己的生活并没有什么改变，但令他警惕的地方在于，Thor以并不改变他生活的状态前提下融入了进来，在Loki回过神时，他们已经从探视结束后偶尔的共餐变为Thor会提前接他一起去儿童中心，希芙没有察觉到端倪，但是瓦尔基里发现Loki下班之后但车还在停车场，饶有兴趣地故意提出来让他紧张。

一个月后，负责人再次驳回了他们的请求，这和法庭宣判相差不远，Loki知道，一旦出现符合条件的领养人，那他和Thor连候选都会算不上，Thor也罕见舍弃乐观态度，因为工作再次忙碌起来而失去了本就不多的探视时间，Loki开始独自去看望戴西，这才发现通常有Thor在身边时他是多么放松和感到宽慰，因为虽说在这件事上他们是竞争者，但对于戴西，他并不是唯一一个不放弃那孩子的人。

九月二十七号那天，Loki从服务中心离开接到了委托人的电话，称收到了新的传票，Loki不得不回到公司忙碌至深夜，结束时不停地揉长久盯紧电脑而酸涩的眼睛，顺序混乱的叫了出租车，锁上电脑以及在抽屉里找布洛芬吃。

在等电梯的时候他看了眼时间，之后就没再注意，出租车停在大厦门口，静默的闪了两下车灯，Loki上车后小睡了一会，等抵达后才被叫醒，直到下车才注意到旁边有人并被惊吓，Thor站在路边，看起来等了好一阵，Loki狐疑的看着对方然后向家门走了几步但不打算邀请对方进去，于是他们站在草坪中间，古怪的不知道怎么开口。

“我没有你的号码。”Thor先开口，他感到尴尬却不像往常配上缓解的笑意，而是神情严肃的看着Loki。

Loki踩着Thor长长的影子，不确定动起手来他能占到多少上风，他并非要将Thor看作怒气汹汹的复仇者，只是对方目前的神态实在算不上友善。

“如果你很需要，那么可以收下这个。”Loki放缓速度从怀里拿出名片递给对方。

但Thor并没有接下，他只是站在与Loki相距一米的地方，像棵岿然不动的橡树，让这个夜晚更加诡异也消磨了Loki所剩不多的耐心，就在Loki想要下逐客令的时候，Thor开口：“我不想轻易放弃领养的事情，也许未来有更合适的领养人也许没有，未来还要等多久我不知道，但我知道我们能有好主意。”

“首先，你还真的是个乐观的傻大个。”Loki冷笑着垂下眼又看向对方，出于怜悯的说：“但乐观在这件事上的意义不大，事实上在任何情况中，乐观都不是一种有效的帮助手段。”

“这不是乐观。”Thor否认。

“好了，到此为止。”Loki转身，如果Thor做出任何举动他就会拉响警报。

但没等他踏上台阶，那个罢工一月有余直至被他遗忘的洒水器突然开始工作，水花粗鲁的飞溅出来，Loki看到Thor脱下外套以为对方要去遮住洒水器但Thor却是将衣服顶在头顶小跑过来，站在他面前挡住巨大水雾，急切但底气不足的向他大喊。

“我想要跟你结婚！”

Loki得说这是他此生为数不多的呆滞时刻，在这样的一团糟中，Thor用那件做工并不太好的外套把他们圈在一起，甚至把光都挡在了外面，只有他和Thor和不知所措的呼吸。Thor紧张无措担忧但不迟疑不后退，他带着他蛮不讲理的蓝眼睛抓住Loki的视线，让那像水流一样狡猾的灰绿色无处可躲。

“你在...”Loki迟钝的眨着眼睛，后知后觉的推开对方，慌乱匆忙的捡起自己的伪装，试图让局面回到他能控制的地步。

但Thor打断他，他固执的站在原地没有再逼近Loki，声音平稳也小了很多，他注意到对方下意识的看向四周，他并不打算给Loki带来麻烦，他是来解决麻烦的。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”Thor轻声说，并此生第一次看到一个男人脸红的全过程。


	3. Chapter 3

“我愿意，”Loki伸出拳头轻轻打在Thor肩膀上，“针对你申请人身禁止令。”

“如果你有更好的办法的话。”Thor将衣服扔到洒水器上，他抓住Loki的手腕，坦言：“这一个月你和我试了所有的办法，Loki，如果你有更好的办法，我们可以再试一试。”

Thor说的没错，虽然只是短暂的一个月，但他和Thor见面的频率要比普通白领约会都要长，他们在领养戴西这件事上下了太多功夫，无论是出于出于童年阴影还是在救援过程中乍现的保护欲，所想要做的都是希望戴西可以走到一条平坦的道路上而非辗转于各个寄养家庭走向街头。

但是假结婚？这未免荒唐，因为不能用一个麻烦去解决另一个麻烦。Loki看了Thor一眼，对方自始自终展现出的阳光面都极大证明了出身于一个家庭幸福的环境，并不会向他一样把婚姻证明看的和缴费单一样。也许，Thor提出来的计划是可行的，但让Loki犹豫的地方并不在于这件事需要牵扯到多少条款以及需要签署协议好应付未知状况，而是他和Thor对待婚姻的看法天差地别，和观点相差太多的人共事，各自都会成为对方的绊脚石。

“不，这主意糟透了。”Loki再次回绝，他转身想打开房门进屋，Thor的手擦过他的脸堵在门上。

“但算得上是一个主意。”Thor的声音听起来完全是垂死挣扎。

“你根本什么都搞不懂。”Loki笑着调侃，一方面觉得Thor挺幼稚的，一方面又鬼使神差的想，和这个一同出入快餐店，帮他点超大份套餐的人一起生活会是怎么样的。

“我知道你怕麻烦。”Thor站在门口，Loki已经打开了门锁，但他仍然坚持把手挡在门上。“我听过你的事情，大律师，多半伴随着可恶，狡诈，聪明，卑鄙这些词，你曾让一个现行犯脱罪，也因为大意让你的当事人背上了十年有期徒刑。”

Loki不得不说，不管Thor自认为知道什么，他还是最知道怎样惹恼自己。所以他决定转身，再次面对Thor，对方与他离得足够近，但微弱的身高差距并没有令Loki处于下风，他带着一种近乎于残忍的冷笑看着Thor，随时准备把对方大卸八块。

“你一个小时收取一千块的费用，工作稳定，缴纳的租金比我的车都贵。”Thor收回手。

“你想要告诉我你有一辆不怎么样的车？”Loki蹙起眉，专注却讥讽的看着Thor。

“我想要告诉你，我的办公室里只有一千块的拼图，时常加班，但我无需缴纳租金或者是房贷，没有任何债务，愿意签署任何婚前协议，也愿意冠上你的姓氏，我尊重你的可恶，狡诈，聪明，卑鄙，我也会和你一样，对你的善意，温柔，柔软，体贴进行保密。如果你需要，我会尽力在你的朋友面前和你扮演好陌生人，我会修好你的洒水器和会坏掉的任何东西，我的承诺会被文字条款约束，也被我本身的意愿管束，因为我心甘情愿这么做，也许就是因为，你是你。”

“非常动听。”Loki轻轻拍手，看上去像无动于衷，但他无法控制自己想要躲开视线，也无法阻止嘲讽的笑意变成慌乱的掩饰。过去一个月里Thor从来没有做过什么令他记忆深刻的事情，但现在想来，能和他这样和平的相处一个月本身就应该记忆深刻。他习惯坐Thor那辆车速超过七十就会发出咔嗒咔嗒声音的老车，习惯和他一起站在玻璃外面望着戴西，习惯迁就对方去家庭餐馆，习惯大号套餐，习惯Thor不顺路的顺路。他习惯和这个人在一起，但也许这就是很多人决定结婚的理由。

但Thor永远不可能知道在那短短几秒钟Loki的头脑风暴，他所能接收到的信息只有Loki那一句不痛不痒‘非常动听’，和说不上是好是坏的笑容。但如果结果就是这样，那他也能比较坦然的接受，毕竟这个想法刚在脑袋里成型的时候把他自己都吓了一跳，Loki绝不是一个传统的好人，但他不是真的坏，Thor并没有强迫自己将Loki美化成什么小天使，他只是出乎自己预料的认为好的和坏的加在一起才是他喜欢的Loki，他喜欢Loki吗？也许，毕竟他看到好的东西就想要分享给对方，如果按照平常的发展，他会在几周后向Loki递出一份约会申请。

“这件事还有其他人知道吗？”Loki打破短暂的寂静。

“没有！”Thor颇像在学院时回答长官那样。

Loki微不可闻的叹了口气，打开房门走进去边说：“我们需要一份详细的婚前保密协议，以及周全计划。”

“什么计划？”Thor迟疑着走进Loki的家。乍看之下就像一间高级安全屋。

“你总不会认为领养中心那帮人会那么轻易就相信我们是相爱结婚而不是为了领养孩子而结婚的吧？”Loki鄙夷的向后看了一眼，他打开了沿路所有的灯，直到走到书房时让Thor在门口等，没什么戒备地说：“别动任何东西，找把椅子或者沙发坐着，水在冰箱。”

“我不能坐到里面吗？”Thor指指书房书桌斜角处放的椅子，“也许你拟定协议的时候会需要我在场。”

“我需要的只有法律和安静。”Loki残忍的关上房门。

Thor埋怨的瞟了一眼房门，然后顺着走廊开始探索Loki的家。不同于他的家，能在一张桌子上找到薯片打火机领带魔方这些不相干的东西，Loki的每个桌面东西都很少，但圆珠笔出现的很频繁，大约是方便无论站在哪里都能随手记录。Thor找到冰箱想拿瓶水喝，意外的发现Loki比他要注重健康的多，少量但种类很多的有机蔬菜整齐码放在冷藏，从矿泉水到复合果汁到啤酒都有一些，Thor站在这间开放式厨房内，靠着流理台看着四周，小型的四人餐桌上摆放着浅灰色的餐巾和一束向日葵，Thor摸了摸确认那不是干花，之后从冰箱里拿出果汁打算连同毛巾送去给Loki，后知后觉的想起他们刚淋过一场短暂的‘雨’。

他在敲门后得到准许进屋，Loki坐在工作台后面敲打电脑，没有抬起头看他一眼，Thor放下果汁之后就顺势坐在了斜对角的椅子上，Loki顿了一下但没有多说什么，拿过毛巾擦了擦头发。

“你有宠物吗？”Loki冷不丁开口。

“没有。”Thor摇摇头。

“父母有什么特别情况吗？”Loki接着问。

“没有，他们住在乡下，我大概一个月需要回去一次。”

“你有没有固定伴侣或者炮友？”Loki面无表情的敲打键盘，制定一套完整的协议并没有他想象的那么复杂，于是可以分神了解更多的情况。

“没有。”Thor撇撇嘴，挑起眉毛看了一眼Loki，问：“你呢？”

Loki沉默，但没有一直沉默下去，即使他再不想回答，但为了这件事稳定进行，他们必须要做好‘平等’，也就是同样的问题，Thor做出回答，也要得到他的回答。

“没有。我的父亲也在乡下，不必担心见面的可能。我也没有宠物。你抽烟吗？”

“可以不抽？”Thor试探着回答。

“没有关系。”Loki保持着面对客户时疏离的态度。“只是抽烟的话请去外面或者是站在窗边。”

Thor点点头，手里攥着塑料水瓶发出杂音，在Loki皱眉时立刻停止。Thor想起Loki说的关于工作人员是否能相信他们这件事，他不清楚这具体应该怎么做，于是他就这么问了。

Loki听到后停下了打字的手，双手铺在键盘上，样子挺胸有成竹：“我们不能很快就去结婚，至少等到一两个月后。首先我们需要几次的约会来培养出亲密感，利用同居来让房子里自然产生两个人一起生活的假象，同居的地点轮流来。还有我们要增加一起去领养中心的次数，等结婚之后如果一切顺利，会有人来家里做资格审查、这种事你应该比我清楚。”

“你明天有时间吗？”Thor在听完Loki的长篇大论之后沉默了一会，问了一句。

Loki皱着眉（出于焦虑而非针对Thor）拿起手机看了一下行程，跟他说：“两点之前和六点之后都空着，如果你想叫来你的律师再签的话也可以。”

“不是。”Thor的表情证明他根本没往那个方向想，“那你明天六点之后，愿意和我约会吗？”

“协议还需要修...”

“那个就慢慢来嘛。”Thor拿起桌上的沙漏把玩，“我七点钟去公司接你？”

“两个街区外等我。”Loki没有看他。

“好。”Thor打了个呵欠，他的头发几乎已经干了，但是衬衫还有些潮湿。“我能在这过夜吗？”

Loki下意识的想说不可以，但是这件事迟早都要开始。

“客房在二楼，尽头那间，其他房间你不可以进去。”

“你的房间在哪？”Thor一边站起来向门口走去一边抱怨湿衣服真的太难受了，以至于Loki抬眼的时候正好看到他脱掉上衣站在门口的样子。

那真是，很值得多看一眼的风景。Loki觉得如果他们在别的情况下相遇，也许他还是会和Thor去约会，少说话多做事的那种。

虽然没有得到Loki的答案，但是Thor上楼之后发现只有他隔壁的房间房门紧闭，其他两个房间虚掩着，借着走廊的灯光能看到是储物室和闲置的房间。

Thor走进他将要长久居住的卧室，整体布置相当简单，拥有独立卫生间，屋内除了只有床垫的床之外就剩一张桌子和一把椅子，以及一盒未开封的面巾纸。虽说是客房，但因为根本没有人住过而一点人气都没有。Thor坐在床上，莫名开始紧张要约会这件事，以至于混乱到崩溃一头栽向床垫，整件事情的走向大概就是在此刻出现偏差，Thor即使再笨也知道假结婚要遵守的第一条准则就是不可以把假的变成真的，而现在他却突然发现，当Loki同意和他结婚的时候，他感到庆幸和快乐的原因其实很复杂。

Loki在早晨七点写完了二十六页的婚前协议，但之后还需要修整。Thor大概在五点钟的时候就醒了，穿上裤子却没着急穿上衣服，脖子上挂着毛巾咬着牙刷走到书房试着看了一眼，发现他仍然在电脑前时含糊不清的说你现在真的应该去睡觉了，Loki没有搭理对方的建议，只是余光中看到Thor在外面来回走了走，然后离开家又回来，再跟他道别之后再离开家。八点钟Loki打算去上班，出门才发现喷了一晚上水的洒水器已经修好了。

下午六点半的时候Loki开始收拾东西，他拉开抽屉挑选领带，站在镜子前面来回比对，瓦尔基里来拿文件的时候发现这件事，用那种我知道你要干什么的眼神一路鄙视，Loki只能抿着嘴不理她，好像今天和昨天前天没什么两样。

六点四十五的时候Thor打来电话，抱歉地说出了点事情约会可能要延迟了，之后又说我一定会赶去的。Loki没有回复，看着对话框上显示正在输入的小数点跳来跳去，又收到一句等我！于是Loki放下手里的三条领带，坐到椅子上开始玩手机，他喜欢玩单机游戏，这非常适合打发时间但支撑不了太久。

八点钟的时候秘书波莉进来问他要不要点些东西吃，瓦尔基里跟着站在门外故意有所指的说你总得点一些能吃到的东西，Loki向他们扔了笔筒。

九点钟，波莉将新的行程安排发到了他的电脑上，顺便帮他更换了办公室打印机的油墨。

“把这个拿给瓦尔基里。”Loki将文件袋递给波莉。

“她十分钟前下班了。”波莉尴尬的笑了一下，她当然和瓦尔基里一样看出Loki现在必定为哪个女人或者是男人所困。

Loki将文件扔回桌上，过了一会说：“把之前夏尔的详细资料发给我。”

波莉欲哭无泪，那些资料原本下周才会用得到，所以她明天才打算动手，但现在看着Loki阴沉的脸色，想来自己也只能跟着老板一起加班了。

十点钟，Loki没有等来Thor任何一条信息或是电话，他投身于忙碌的工作，告诉自己做完手里的东西就会回家。

十一点，他的手机终于响了，Loki没有立刻去接但心急的写完了最后一行字，屏幕上是Thor小心地问：你还在公司吗？

Loki等了几分钟回复：有案子。

确实是案子，他把下周的案子拿到了今天来做。

Thor的电话来的又快又急。

“我现在可以去找你吗？”Thor在Loki接通电话后脱口，然后姗姗解释：“抱歉警局突然出了点事情，我刚才一直在外面，手机也没电了。”

“没关系，我正好也有工作。”Loki随口扯了句谎。

“那你现在忙完了吗？”

“快了。”

“我在你们公司楼下。”Thor望着眼前高楼，看着亮着的办公室猜Loki在哪一间。“放心吧我很小心。”

Loki偷偷笑了一下，清清嗓子说：“你到停车场B1区等我。”

“好！”Thor愉快的挂断电话，有点做贼似的跑过了马路，他快步走进停车场，在B1区找到了Loki的车，有保安在监控中看到他行踪可疑专门来询问，Thor只得解释说他在等人，最后不得不拿出了警徽以示清白。

Loki在十五分钟后从电梯里走出来，步伐又快又稳，离近了才看到Thor嘴角被人打破了，他没问但对方也没把这当回事。

“我本来定了一家很好的餐厅，我觉得一定是你喜欢的那种。”Thor丧气的说。

“那倒不一定吧。”Loki将车缓慢驶出地库。

“你明天还有时间吗？”

“没有。”Loki倒是没说谎话。

Thor懊丧地倒在椅子上，Loki悄悄笑了一声，出于安慰对方的随口问：“你的嘴怎么回事？”

“拒捕。”Thor捏了捏太阳穴，突然想起来什么似的说：“不然你今天到我家？”

“你说什么？”Loki差一点就要踩下刹车。

“约会虽然没成功，但是你可以去我家看看，反正我昨天已经在你家睡过了。”Thor小心翼翼的说。

Loki挺想反驳的但发现自己也不是那么想反驳，他们在下一个路口停车，两个人换了位置，朝着Loki感到陌生的方向驶去，所以也许，今天也不算那么糟吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Thor所住的公寓有着与他实际收入不匹配的巨大差距，这让Loki和他一起站在三座电梯旁等待的时候，踩着乳白和赭石混搭的大理石地板不由疑惑。

“你怎么会买的起这样的公寓。”Loki毫不留情地问，看着玻璃墙审讯般的扫了Thor一眼。

该怎么和他解释？他先前租的破烂公寓被法院收回，连带着剩下半年的租金和押金无法追回，委身于汽车旅馆时被他妈妈找上门，看到这样的情景后无论如何把他赶到了现在这间新公寓，原话是：我想和你在没有烂鱼味的地方见面，儿子。最终他只能据理力争用自己所有的存款付了全款的百分之六十，并温柔回绝了弗利嘉后续的资金帮助，即使他真的很需要。

Thor试图用耸耸肩这样世界通用的糊弄办法糊弄过去，但对Loki不会奏效，或者说他自己不敢承担这样的风险，毕竟秘密会拉远两个人之间的距离，而现在他和Loki关系正站在海平面的两端。

“我的旧公寓被法院收回了，所以住在这。”Thor看了Loki一眼，对方正盯着电梯数字看，似乎在问出那句话的一秒钟后，就打算把这件事翻篇了。

“这就是为什么，法官有时候都不忍心看你们。”Loki嗤笑着低下头，挖苦着说：“你不仅没有回答问题，还给自己创造了问题。”

于是他们沉默的走进电梯，Thor感觉灵魂从指尖被抽走，之后又因为瞥了对方太多眼而收到警告的回瞪，让他想起那个二进宫的山姆在审讯室痛哭流涕的大喊人生真的是很难呐！

但实际上Loki没真的放在心上，最起码他是最能理解每个人都有秘密的那类人了，只是这件事放在Thor身上让他莫名其妙的感到不爽而已，再想到将要与这样的男人度过短暂婚姻生活，愤怒不知是因为秘密还是因为短暂而腾起。

他差点踩着Thor的右脚走出电梯，后者胆战心惊的快步跑去按了房门密码，Loki进屋后站在玄关先看了一眼，房间内是标准的公寓装修，里面间或参杂着属于Thor的庸俗品味，他得到了一双红色的、脚尖处有两个金色海绵角的棉拖。

他们一前一后走进去，Thor有点慌张的把散落在各处的衣服和不相干的东西归位，但其实Loki的注意力并不在那，他走到沙发旁边，看着Thor尴尬的把靠垫下面的T恤抽走，心里却飞快的想到如果结婚了，他们必定要住在同一栋房子里，相较之下，他并不想住在Thor公寓里，也许他舍不得自己的草坪，也许他舍不得自己的信箱，也许这些都是扯淡，他只是害怕改变本身，于是他这么想也就这么说了，Thor那时候刚从卧室里狼狈的走出来，看起来为了把一切收拾的像样点废了不少功夫，听到他的话时没能立刻反应过来，抓着团成一团的白色T恤张了两下嘴，说：“可以。”

“可以？”老实说，Loki没想到Thor会直接答应。

“对，你的房子更大更好，有多余的房间，而我这间是单身公寓。”Thor笑了一下，没有说出这样他还能省下高昂的车位费。

“抱歉，因为没有想过你今天会来，所以没有准备什么好东西。”Thor从冰箱门后面探出头，试探着说：“只有冷冻千层面和披萨。”

“没关系。”Loki脱下外套。他真的觉得没关系，他吃过太多比这糟糕百倍的东西。唯一能算得上问题的只有，他没有带来睡衣。

Thor把那些东西放进微波炉，然后拿了一瓶矿泉水扔给Loki，问他是否需要先去洗澡，Loki答应下来。

浴室里的东西很少，但脏衣篮很满，Loki试着拉开镜子，在后面找到了新的牙刷和杯子，以及一块黄色波点的毛巾，他大概理解了Thor的品味，那家伙喜欢轻快欢乐的东西，这可能也是他看待世界的方式。

Loki将洗发水挤在手上，Thor身上的味道就在他手心里，他在头上揉出泡沫等着这股香味包围他，他想起了他们第一次见面，Thor长得不错，但不至于在人群中闪光，这多少也要拜那身旧衬衫所赐，但总之，Thor只是那种会留下印象但不会留下深刻印象的类型。洗发水的味道包裹着他，推搡着他掉进回忆中，他才发觉Thor给他留下的印象其实是深刻的，因为他记得对方第一次穿的鞋子，衣服，和被帽子压坏的发型，他是那么轻易的就答应了共进晚餐，在那之后的几次仍是如此，他们的手臂，脚尖无数次的碰撞，Thor从不躲开，他却意识到了也没有躲开。

“Loki？”

Loki关上水，这才听清卫生间门外Thor持续的敲门声。

“什么事？”他问，然后看到门被轻轻推开，他下意识皱眉，却发现门只被推到一掌宽的距离就停下，一只抓着衣服的手伸进来，把衣服放在了水池边。

“这件是我的睡衣，你需要的话可以换上。”Thor说完就关上了门。

Loki冲洗打开水，泡沫顺着瓷砖流走，他匆匆冲洗干净，然后穿上了Thor那件灰色的但背后写着LOVE的棉质睡衣。

Thor已经准备好了晚餐，正坐在餐桌另一面刷手机，看到他出来后就把手机放到一边，皱了两下鼻子说：“你闻起来好像我。”

Loki愣在原地，Thor自顾自地继续说：“你想喝点酒还是汽水？”

Loki将毛巾挂在脖子上坐到餐桌对面，说矿泉水就好。

Thor重新坐下，拿了片披萨塞在嘴里，酸黄瓜的味道很好，但他的注意力却完全在Loki袒露过多的领口上，虽然扣子已经系到了顶端，但这件对于他来说都是宽松款的居家睡衣套在Loki身上就更加宽松了，他看到对方明显比脸和手要白皙的胸口，心虚的看了几眼就低下头，然后不自觉地又去看。

他也许是有点喜欢上Loki了，他惊慌的想，这并不是从他们第一次见面就开始的，Loki是个很适合一见钟情的对象，但对他来说不是，Loki那些矛盾的迷人的特质远比样貌还要闪光，他几乎每一次见面都会发现新的东西，他向Loki求婚是个匆忙的决定，他一方面知道自己还不了解对方，一方面又想要了解对方。而所有的这些零碎的，粗糙的感情被时间打磨，直到现在，他与对方坐在他吃过无数次饭的餐桌前，却发现一切都新鲜明亮无比，知道是Loki正让一切闪闪发光。

“你到底还吃不吃。”Loki不想忍受Thor那样令人心里发毛的眼神，尚且不知道那是爱意泛滥到诡异的结果，只错误认为那是针对他的审视。

“抱歉。”Thor叉了一块千层面放进嘴里。

所以整个晚餐又在沉默中结束了，Thor感到惋惜的一边洗碗一边叹息，Loki接了两个工作上的电话，这时已经快要一点了，Thor想他对于Loki拥有规律的工作时间这件事的判断是错的，对方和他一样辛苦，但看起来游刃有余的多。

“抱歉这是个糟糕的约会。”Thor洗完碗后从卧室里抱出一床被子扔在沙发上，说自己会睡在这。

Loki为对方这种不合时宜的自觉感觉怒火中烧，于是甩了门去卧室睡觉。Thor那句晚安被夹碎在门缝中。

Loki在枕头下面抽出一本杂志扔在柜子上，他没兴趣探究Thor的卧室，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。

凌晨的时候他起床喝水，因为不熟悉的路径而磕到了脚趾，扶着门框一边流泪一边清醒过来。喝完水后他原路返回，却鬼使神差的轻轻走到沙发旁边。电视机还开着但Thor已经睡着了，他踩着冰凉的地板上，小心翼翼的坐在Thor面前，他不知道为什么要这么做，但他想这么做。

虽然他并不把结婚当回事，但也没想过会和什么人结婚。Loki看着Thor，他们身上明明用着同一种香波但Loki还是能闻出不同，他要跟这个人结婚了，跟一个不知道年龄但会把床让给他的人结婚，他歪着脑袋想，他们会在什么时候离婚？在戴西成年以后吗？虽然合约上还没有写，但在这件事稳定下来之后Loki打算告诉Thor他们可以保持开放性婚姻，各自约会，但想想那样的场景他又有点不知滋味，有种打Thor一拳的冲动，就在这时候Thor突然醒来了，Loki呆在原地，看着对方朦胧的睁开眼睛，保持着冷静的视线望着他，Loki想要逃走，却有更多的冲动吻上去，于是他快速的轻轻的贴上了Thor的嘴巴，对方顺势摸上他的脸颊，这个吻太简单了，但Loki却觉得这比最凶险的庭审更让他紧张，他心速过快，迅速的向后一退，Thor的手也落了下去，一边满足的笑一边闭上眼睛，迷糊的说：“真是个好梦。”

Loki在回过神之后悄悄离开，他回到卧室，但没有再关上门，就这样沉沉睡去。

在那之后，Thor还安排了几次周到的约会，他们去过公园和市区内好的餐厅，Thor会在并肩走时拉住他的手，他会甩开，Thor会争取：“我们是情侣！”

而他会说：“但不是这样的情侣。”

对于Thor安排的约会Loki很难给出及格的分数，不过他发现，即使Thor在很多方面都不及格，但这家伙总能做出让他心软的事情，比如在自己的家里，将鞋放到了划分明显不合理的小区域。

一段时间后Loki确定那天晚上Thor并没有真的醒来，他以为那是一场梦，这挺好的起码不会节外生枝。

但也不是那么好吧。

在月末的时候他们已经在领养机构演了足够的戏，并表达了要结婚的决定，Loki演的足够真切，而Thor的害羞和紧张也让整件事更加真实。他们去了快速教堂结婚，买了最简单的戒指款式，Thor在上面留下了分量足够的亲吻，在姓氏上，Thor确实如当时所说愿意冠上他的姓氏，但Loki拒绝了，他变成了Loki Odinson，因为他并不喜欢自己的姓氏。审查员在第二天登门，那时候Thor已经把自己的东西搬到了Loki家里，虽然很抗拒，但对方不得不容忍风格迥异的摆件和家具出现在自己家里，一切看上去都挺好的，他们抽出两天装修了儿童房，Loki不知道怎样照看孩子不过他们都不知道，但一件事只要开了头就要好好做下去。领养正式进入流程，最后的手续会在三天内办好，他们再次去看了戴西，这次被允许多一些谈话时间，那孩子虽然还是不怎么热切但并不抗拒和他们呆在一起，Loki看着窗外，想着他的生活真的都在一点一点变好。

三号早晨他和Thor一起去领养中心，见到梅之后对方的表情很奇怪，Loki心里咯噔一下，他太知道坏消息的表情了。

“抱歉，Odinson先生，我们找到了戴西的姑妈。”梅将他们两个领进办公室，抱歉地说：“戈登女士在两天前联系了我们，我们核实过了她的身份，并且符合收养条件。”

Loki没有听完就想走，毕竟没什么听下去的必要了，他只是意料之外的冷静，没有过多的愤怒和不甘，只是有点，落寞？Thor拉住了他让他继续坐下，他转头，天哪看看，那个大个子明显比他要难过的多，但有什么可难过的呢？他知道社区会一直上访关注戴西的生活情况，那孩子会有好的生活条件并且有亲人引导。梅的话好像风一样刮过去，他一句都听不到，他只是想到了自己的婚姻，如果现在失去了必要的条件，那么还怎么维持下去。

Thor在之后和他一起去看了戴西最后一眼，那孩子的姑妈看上去人挺好的，Loki打算把她调查清楚好让自己放心，Thor红着眼睛和戴西告别，戴西的姑妈一再说欢迎他们随时来看戴西，Loki答应了下来而Thor是非常郑重的答应下来，单方面和戴西难舍难分。

回家路上Loki再次重伤了Thor尚未愈合的心脏，似乎是公事公办的说：“那么我们尽快离婚吧。”

Thor的愤怒超乎了Loki的想象，对方难以置信的看着他，Loki盯着看过无数次的蓝眼睛塞满愤怒和悲伤，破碎的要扎进他的心里。Thor直接推开车门，Loki惊慌的踩下油门庆幸还好没有驶进主路，但仍然收到了身后车辆愤怒的喇叭声。

“你疯了？”Loki摇下车窗向Thor大喊，他抓着方向盘，杂乱无章的话在他心里悲恸叫嚣着，他只是不想去做被离婚的那个人。

“你是我见过最冷血的人，Loki。”Thor回头看了他一眼，然后头也不回的离开了。

Loki在车里坐了很久，直到警察来敲他的窗户问他是否需要帮助，他无法把索尔最后的眼神从脑袋里赶出去，那让他太痛苦了。他回到律师想要投入工作，但过程太艰难，数不清的文件和邮件堆在桌子上和电脑里，他因为网速慢而把所有东西砸在地上，波莉一边吓到落泪一边帮他拾起地上的东西，瓦尔基里站在门口对他说你应该下班了，Loki站在狼藉中央，木然地想他的生活并没有变好。


	5. Chapter 5

瓦尔基里仍不清楚点燃Laufey之子爆裂怒火的究竟是何许人也，但从这周她和波莉的密切观察来看，这种情况显然还会持续下去。  
Loki在两天前一共接手了三个案子，其中一宗涉案复杂，牵扯到玻利维亚国家艺术馆的馆藏失窃案，这让他本就所剩无多的休息时间像一颗小小星球不断坍缩，但他还是会抽时间去儿童服务部门，多数时候只是把车停在附近，坐在驾驶座上放空，直到保安觉得可疑来敲他的窗户，在那之后他驱车离开，像汇入鱼群般挤进车流，他习惯打开一点车窗，冷风灌入时带着嘈杂声响，这让此起彼伏的喇叭反而没有那么烦人。他向家的方向驶去，可目的只是拿一些衣物，路上他注意到有店倒闭有店重新开张，甚至那个在网络上小有名气的复古邮筒都搬了地方，他一时间想不起来这些变化发生在什么时候，转念才想通：和Thor同车的时候他的注意力总不在路上。

是啊，Thor。

Thor在那天夺门离开后有些后悔，不，骗谁呢，他非常后悔，后悔到当天下班就飞驰到Loki的住处，他在口袋里攥着钥匙，但最后决定先敲敲门，他是那样坚持不懈，持之以恒的敲了半个小时，直到Loki忍无可忍的出现在门口，将走来路上顺手抄起的相框扔在他身上。

“我们得谈谈。”Thor一只手按在门框上。

“我们没什么好谈的。”Loki冷着脸看了一眼Thor的手，对方悻悻收回，Loki作势要关门。

“等等！”Thor抱着几近天真的乐观态度将两手卡在门上，认为Loki真的会因为他说等等而等等。  
“上帝！”等到他捂着被狠狠夹过的左手时才醒悟过来，他的意见总是不怎么作数。

Loki昂起一点下巴，不耐的看着Thor向自己红肿的指节哈气，打算再次关门，但Thor更加眼疾手快地将鞋子抵在那里，赶在Loki再次关上门之前大喊：“我要拿走我的东西！”

Loki愣了一下，相当不悦的松开那只对Thor施以重刑的手，垂着眼睛看了一下表面，冷言：“你只有十分钟。”

于是Thor得以从来之不易的门缝跻身进去，发现他的毛绒拖鞋已经在Loki脚下寿终正寝，他难过的想那大概也是自己目前所处的境地。  
他去卧室拿走了所有衣服，但偷偷留了点东西藏起来，好存下几个借口。Loki呆在一楼没有上来，他站在楼梯口向下望了望，只能看见Loki瘦长的影子从客厅那边铺下来，他抓起运动包下楼，刻意走得很慢但Loki还是没有动作，只远远的抛来一句：“把门关好。”  
Thor很想多呆一会，他相信努力在肚子里搜刮搜刮总能找出几句有营养的话，可Loki背对着他坐在那，看起来无论做什么都会让情况越来越糟，他只好离开，关门前依然习惯性的告诉对方他走了。  
但在那之后，深陷工作漩涡的并不只是Loki一人，好像罪犯因为深知年关将至生怕错过2020年的犯罪时机，Thor找到空闲就会给Loki打电话或者发短信，Loki没有拉黑他，但Thor的电话从来没有接通过，他在加班过后的休息日通过短信自说自话自己落下了重要东西一会去取，到家门口时发现他的球鞋和一套迪士尼水杯放在门口台阶上，房门换了新锁。他想要找到Loki谈一谈，但怎么谈仍然没有计划，他不死心的像个传统变态一样打给律所，借口要预约时间什么的，波莉告诉他Laufeyson律师近一个月没有空闲，不会再接新的案子，他在这时候多少体会工作的恼人之处，没回过神来就又陷入一宗邻里纠纷，更准确来说，这是件从弗洛里达转来的案子。

“爸，你不能这么做。”Thor带着Odin坐在审讯室，压低声音。

“我已经这么做了。”Odin沉着声音，拳头在铁桌上狠狠一锤。“现在就把他给我关进牢里去！”

“证据不足...”

“我！看！到！了！”Odin怒喊，手掌在桌上一推，瞪着Thor身后的双面镜问：“有人在那吗？”

“当然。”Thor揉着眉头，“当你强烈要求弗洛里达把这件案子转到我手里的时候，交接过程用了半天不到，我觉得这是一件挺吸引人的热闹。”

“因为那的警官要把我抓起来！”Odin难以置信的瞪大眼睛，在步入中年之后，他身上的标签逐渐变成了沉稳，儒雅，友善等等，但只要遇到年轻时的死对头，他的一切便都退回了几十年前，其中脾气当属。

“你私闯民宅！”Thor崩溃的说，他翻开面前的文件，陈述到：“你于昨天晚上十一点十二分闯进了Laufey先生的住所。”

“他是隐退的黑帮头目，我们都知道黑帮没有隐退这件事。”Odin不耐烦的说道。

“但你是退休的探员，我们也知道退休就是不该插手警务。”Thor合上文件夹，一脸公事公办：“因为你私闯民宅，很有可能污染了整个证据链，也就是说法官...”

“法官不予采纳证词。”Odin接上Thor的话，他看起来还要怒火要发，胸口高涨起又落下，最后泄气的对Thor坦言：“好吧，儿子，我知道你总能处理好。”

Thor想谢谢自己父亲的配合，但希芙敲敲门喊他出去。

“Laufey的律师到了。”希芙一脸苦相的说：“是Loki。”

Thor一开始没能反应过来，反应过来之后他已经站在了二号审讯室门口，希芙说的没错，在那个脸上挂着刀疤的老头旁边，Loki正站在那。

“如果没有拘捕令，我的当事人没有义务继续接受审问。”Loki当然无法忽视那个冲进来的大个子正在门口眼巴巴的望着他，但他仍然秉持职业精神，只专注于将Laufey带离警局这一件事。当Laufey站起来的时候，Loki才发现自己仍然比他矮一些，Laufey带来的压迫感是沉重冰冷的，丝毫无法在阴影下找到一点阳光，他本不会接这个案子，事实上哪怕情况是去认尸，他都可以心安理得的告诉对方火化就好。但现实远比那复杂的多，在Odin将案子转到这里之后，Laufey的律师无法及时赶到，他大约拒接了十一个Laufey那里的来电，直到一条短信上写着大概经过，以及Laufey被带到了17分局时他才来了兴趣，他抱着不想让Thor好过的借口接下了自己父亲的案子。

“但你们不可以释放Odin，因为我们有确切证据证明他私闯民宅，并且要提起诉讼。”Loki带着Laufey就要离开。

范达尔看向Thor似乎在等待他的意见，毕竟这件事的嫌疑犯是他的父亲，老天、Loki会不见血的杀了他的。

“你可以带他走，Lo...Laufeyson先生，但我有一些问题需要单独问你。”Thor站在门口不打算让开。

Loki皱着眉看向他，不悦地说：“请你拿出相关文件或者稍后向我的律所进行预约。”

“是关于一份26页的文件...”

“我马上回来。”Loki转头对Laufey说。  
Laufey挑了挑眉没什么意见，后退几步坐回了审讯室的椅子上，让范达尔给他拿瓶汽水喝。

Thor带着Loki去了听讯室，这能确保他们的对话不会被偷听到，Loki翻个白眼站在他两米外的地方，靠着墙问：“你还有什么问题？”

“他是你父亲？”Thor有点手足无措的把手插进兜里。

“不然我为什么会冠上那个愚蠢的烙印般的姓氏？”

“好吧，Odin是...”

“我知道。”Loki不耐烦的打断他，歪了下脑袋表示他还没那么蠢。

“你最近很忙吗？”Thor试探着问。

“是的。”

“我去拿东西那天发现你把门锁换了（Loki：当然），离开的时候碰到了社区主任拉菲提女士，她让咱们去参加社区举办的棒球赛，我告诉她过两天给她答复...”

“你应该直接拒绝她。”Loki轻轻叹了口气。“因为你不会再在这个社区出现了。”

“你为什么总要这么说？”Thor扭着眉头望着他，他的不解大过悲伤。“你不是这样想的。”

“你现在要说自己会读心术吗？”

“不，只是你看着我的时候和答应我求婚时没什么两样。”Thor是如此如此的直白，他和Loki之间，Loki和众人之间的战场是一样的，只是其他人总在绞劲脑汁，规划出复杂的计划和路线企图冲破Loki的防线，只有Thor会直直的走过去，然后发现伤害只是擦身而过。

Loki想反驳他，他咬着牙，瞪着眼睛，满腹都是尖锐的话，可他却说不出来，他不是没有颠倒过乾坤，不是没有在铁证之下扭曲过黑白，可他这一次就是无法戳破Thor的话，因为那事实牢不可破，是的，他对Thor也许爱也许恨，只是当Thor离开，他发现自己竟然如此想念对方的时候，便将这种恼羞成怒转嫁给了Thor，他更恨，也更爱。

“你错了。”Loki挣扎的否决了Thor的话，无法说出更多。他不知道Thor的爱意源自哪里，但他清楚自己爱意始于那个撞到脚趾的夜晚，这世上并非一见钟情才够浪漫，喜欢和爱是两码事，但他对Thor跳过了喜欢。

“我很抱歉我总是做的不够好。”Thor诚恳地说，似乎无论如何Loki都掐不灭他的火苗。“我很抱歉打碎了你的东西和几个盘子。”

Loki差一点笑了，但这不够，远远不够，他还是恨不得挥Thor一拳。

“我很抱歉总是迟到，还有让你喝速溶茶包这件事。”Thor不安的原地晃着，他知道Loki现在在给他机会，但这机会很有限很短暂，他嘴巴太笨了，恨不得穿越时空将文学课上睡觉的自己揍醒，他思绪疯狂飞散，终点永远是和Loki呆在一起的某一天，他甚至应该为太喜欢对方的衬衫所以在洗衣服时多闻了两下道歉，但他知道Loki等的不是这个。

“呃、抱歉。”一名警员走错房间，推门看到Thor和Loki的时候明显一愣，迅速把门关了回去。

关门声像计时器的提示音，Loki不知道他在等什么，显然Thor也没找到，他想他大概是个不能接受亲密关系的人，他和Thor之间产生的药很迷人很上瘾，但剂量不够，如果不想成为可怜的瘾君子，他还是及早脱身才是。

“如果没有别的事情我要先走了。”Loki的手搭在门把上。

“我很抱歉，我丢下你离开了，Loki。”Thor终于知道那个总悬在他心上，刀片缓慢划破他心脏的事情到底是什么。

Loki停在那里，疼痛的回忆自己无法接受任何人那么做，虽然有个掌控帮派的父亲，但他从小的特权唯有不留下案底，他被丢到街头，却只能靠自己一步一步向上爬，他看着他信任过的人离开他，也看着恨他的人逃离，他看过很多种背影，他追逐或者只是呆望着，握着刀或者是一束花，那些糟糕的回忆像顽固的寒冰一样遗留在心底，无时无刻警告他别再去相信任何人。

“我恨你。”

“你应该这么做，因为我是一个口无遮拦的混蛋。”

“我恨你。”

“Loki。”

“我恨你！”Loki恶狠狠地回头，他拉开了门，听到Thor最后一次回答他。

“但我爱上你了。”

Loki离开了听讯室，他步伐有序，神情冷漠，但若是像Thor这般了解他的人便知道他在紧张，在逃避，他走得太快了。

Laufey显然在审讯室里也没让自己无聊，看到Loki之后向范达尔道别就离开，在下行的电梯里他告诉Loki律师费会在五分钟之后转到他的账户。

“我要Odin那个老混蛋在牢里过圣诞节！”Laufey美滋滋的说着。

可Loki却心猿意马起来，他知道如果提起诉讼，Odin那边的律师总会挖到他和Thor结婚的事情，他原本觉得这没什么不好，在法庭上给自己老丈人沉痛一击，但现在事到临头了他却退缩了，他不想把他和Thor的事情供给别人当话柄当证据，就像是把巧克力丢给一群孩子，那必然会粗暴的撕开包装再瓜分到一点不剩，他毫不情愿的承认和Thor的事情就是甜蜜的巧克力，他一个人享用或者丢弃都可以，但丢给别人处置那就是另外一码事了。

“我不会那么做，你也不能。”Loki最后只丢下这一句就离开了，他暂时想不到更好的说辞。

但他很快就知道Laufey重新提起诉讼，赶在律师挖到这份甜蜜大礼之前，他闯进了Laufey居住的酒店，要求对方撤诉。  
“我知道你所有的秘密地点，老爹。”Loki威胁他。

“你只是知道所有旧的秘密地点而已，儿子。”

于是Loki轻巧的吐出了一个单词，看着Laufey得意洋洋的嘴脸变得铁青，在装腔作势这方面，Loki简直炉火纯青，事实上他只知道一个地点，这是他唯一的砝码，接着他告诉Laufey他和Thor已经结婚的事情，换言之这些秘密在他们俩之间可不算秘密。

Laufey有一瞬间看上去挺生气的，Loki警惕的想后退，毕竟他不是没见过Laufey对着他拔出枪，但Laufey却很快转换了神色，他友善的说会撤诉，确定Loki不会做出任何对他不利的举动，然后像个普通的老父亲那样问Loki是否需要留下吃顿晚餐，Loki加快脚步逃离。

显然即使聪明如Loki，有时候也无法摸清父母的想法，他远不知道Laufey怒意退消来自他发现更能伤害Odin的办法，他在Loki离开后拨通了他那个‘旧友’电话，告知对方既然Loki已经娶了Thor，那么一家人就不说两家话，撤诉就当新婚礼物了。  
彼时Thor就坐在Odin旁边，Frigga在厨房念念有词，说着冰箱太冷清之类的话，直到听到响动才擦着手跑到客厅，正好看到Odin锁着Thor的脖子。  
Frigga知道因果之后大赞儿子做得好，询问Loki是不是就是他桌上那个一起合照的俊俏男孩，Thor一面挣脱枷锁一面阻止Frigga去把画框拿来，他的父亲气红了眼嚷嚷着这就回去烧了Laufey的房子，他的母亲一面责备他的父亲太过古板一面说Loki可比他的爸爸好看多了。

Thor挣扎着逃离了家，跑到车库开上车就赶往Loki的律所，路上电话仍然无法接通，于是他再次联系了波莉，直接说明了身份好得到真实回答。

波莉告诉他，他们废了好几天的功夫才找到了新的人证，Loki在一小时前赶往那里了，随后她将具体地址发到了Thor手机上。

Loki离开那姑娘打工的酒吧时才发现快要十二点了，手机上的白色日期也在提醒他今天是2020年最后一天。  
跨年的方式有很多种，最受欢迎的仍然是排队十几个小时只为了在时代广场观看水晶球落球仪式，他曾经也去过一次，那时候和瓦尔基里刚刚成立事务所，他拒绝了和瓦尔基里以及她女朋友一起去的提议，之后自己偷偷排了几个小时的队伍，和所有人说的一样，所有人齐声倒数的时候令人激动，但他的归属感融入感消失很快，花了高额价格和时间换来的快乐并不长久，他以为自己只是更喜欢赚钱一些。  
但现在，他站在远离时代广场十万八千里的地方，竟感到失落，他很想把自己塞进拥挤的人群，被高涨的热情包围。  
Loki就这样发着呆，以至于Thor不得不晃了几下车灯叫醒他。

“幸亏你还没走。”Thor急匆匆地从车上下来，他无法形容Loki对第三个人坦言他们关系的时候他有多么兴奋，他什么都说不出来，只想好好抱抱他。  
Loki没反应过来、自从遇到Thor他就有太多‘反应不过来’的时候，他的聪慧敏锐都被Thor那股傻乎乎的热情挤到了安全线以外。

他们都不知道，在离十二点还剩七秒的时候他们抱在了一起，而这个拥抱持续到了新的一年。Loki知道自己在未来还会想要离开，他把脸埋在Thor颈窝，觉得Thor有能力打消那些念头。

“新年快乐！”有赶往酒吧的客人匆匆对他们说，笑着挥别。

Thor快乐的大喊新年快乐，但手臂仍然不松开。

2021年第一场雨很快就来了，他拉着Loki跑进车里，觉得这场雨和求婚时洒水器里的水一样，他扭头，在Loki不留情的拉扯他幸福的嘴脸时想。


	6. 完结

哎，所以总之，在Odin夫妇和Laufey离开纽约之前，他们还是坐在一张桌子上吃了一次晚餐。

饭桌上，Thor不得不牢牢紧盯那两个上了年纪的男人拿起刀叉时是为了对付面包还是对方。Frigga本就不在意这场闹剧，只一心坐在Loki旁边说些噢你长得可真英俊你的多吃点，但要让Thor少吃一点，我觉得他很听你的话。Odin坐在她旁边打量了Loki一眼，中气十足地笑了几声说哈真看不出你是那个老家伙的儿子。而Laufey则坐在Thor右手边，手里的酒杯晃了半圈，不屑的看了眼Thor品味糟糕的法兰绒衬衫，问道：“你的保险金有多少？”不过在Thor做出认真回答前，还是先忙着阻止Odin把前汤倒在Laufey头顶上罢了。

总体来说，如果忽略掉他们所有人，那这顿晚餐还是挺棒的。在关于婚礼的问题上，Thor和Loki的拒绝态度只伤害了Frigga一个人，作为补偿Loki说会在假期去她家住些日子，Laufey趁此时机逼问Thor是不是也该有所表示，后者不得不应承下翻修屋顶的工作并承包所有费用。

“等等。”Thor对着Loki的背影说，他们刚刚将各自父母送上回酒店的出租车。

“什么？”Loki停下望着他，他喝了点酒，所以开车的任务就落到了Thor头上。

“没什么。”Thor小跑过去帮Loki把翻出的衣领折回去，说：“好了。”然后他从Loki手里接过钥匙，打着哈欠继续向前走。

Loki愣了一下才跟上去，Thor在断断续续的说些芦笋和羊肉的事情，他应和着，想的却是他爱Thor，也许不比对方晚多少，在那些无法作假的微小瞬间，Thor往他心里吹过去一只又一只萤火虫，明明灭灭的亮光如此鲜活，比起长久的明灯更加温暖。他低下头，摸着自己的衣领，Thor无所察觉继续向前走着，他站在原地想起更多这样的此刻，就像是穿上了一双羊毛袜子那样安心，他看着Thor转头跑回来，笑着问他发什么呆，他摇摇头重新和对方一起走，认真的说起芦笋多么难吃。

他们重新住在了一起，但物理上的距离没有改变，Thor用了一个周末把他的东西搬了回去再添置了一些新的，Frigga送来了些新婚礼物，贴心的附上小票以供退换。Loki对Frigga有超出Thor想象的爱意，这让Thor或多或少在面对Laufey的刁难时容忍度加倍。

Thor在第二个月计划把自己的公寓租出去，但想到在Loki家里自己仍然住在客房这事就忧伤不已。Loki早晨出门的时候告诉Thor今天会有新沙发送来，于是到了下午Thor一边在院子里除草一边等待送货公司，期间有住在同一个社区的邻居来打招呼，问些怎么没有来棒球赛的事情。他们没有聊太久，男人说还要去超市买点东西便牵着自家柯基走了，Thor望着脚下的小金毛喊着你落下一只，那人困惑的转身对他说，那不是我的狗，它在这里流浪好几天了。

“好吧，男孩，你先进来吧。”Thor象征性的撤回一条腿让金毛走进来，然后蹲下去说：“等等我看下...是男孩。”

送货公司的车在半小时后到达，Thor招呼两个工人把沙发放进去，又合力把旧沙发抬到院子里，那只小金毛就自顾自跳上去躺下了。

Thor送走工人转头看到这一幕就感到温馨的嗷了一声，那只金毛不到一岁，看起来也就过了五个月的样子，他和狗一起坐在沙发上，穿过篱笆看着对面邻居的屋顶想起他和Loki第一次见面的时候，像个老头子一样感慨时光飞逝。期间那只小狗不怕生的把脑袋搁到了他的腿上，Thor摸着对方毛茸茸的头顶，检查了一下是否有铭牌什么的，之后一鼓作气带它去了宠物医院。洗澡和做检查需要一些时间，他在这时候打通了Loki的电话。

“说话方便吗？”Thor问。

“呃、”Loki把刚打开的烟盒合上，接过递来的一份调查资料，分出一些心神说：“方便。”

“我是想问问，我们要不要养只狗？”Thor紧张地问，听筒对面传来沙沙的声音，和Loki让秘书再泡杯咖啡的声音。

“不养。她上次跟我说的时候我就拒绝了，我没时间养狗，你也是。”

“谁？”

“拉菲提。”

“它能帮我们看家。”Thor试图争取，转身看了一眼躺在床上感受吹风的小狗。“而且看起来很坚强。”

“不。”Loki皱着眉坐在椅子上，捏着眉头问：“别在这上面浪费时间。沙发送到了吗？”

“送到了，旧的怎么办？”Thor在口袋里揉着一枚线头。

“你没有让他们直接拿走吗？！”Loki声音拔高，转而想起是自己没有说清楚，语气稍微平缓一些：“算了，一会我让他们再去家里一趟。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气，费用你出。”Loki挂掉电话。

Thor将手机收进兜里，去拿小狗的报告，医生说除了有点营养不良没有别的问题，顺便说是流浪狗的话附近有收容所，Thor抱着狗走在路上，站在收容所门口时反悔了，于是连人带狗一起回到家里。

“你得给我一点时间。”Thor蹲下对狗狗说。“你还没有名字吧？那你叫芬尼尔怎么样？”

小金毛叫了几声，不知道是满意还是肚子饿了。Thor拿了碗放了狗粮，然后去仓库收拾出一片空地给芬尼尔搭了窝，完全不知道要怎么告诉Loki他留下了一只小狗。

Loki直到午夜才回到家，Thor丢下游戏手柄跑去给对方接了杯水，顺便接过外套挂起来。Loki靠在墙上闭着眼睛休息了几秒，然后推开Thor去洗澡。Thor在后面捡起领带，试着找到一个合适的时机告诉Loki芬尼尔的事情，结果发现Loki过了半个小时都没从浴室出来，急匆匆的跑进去才发现对方只是睡着了。Loki醒来时看到Thor正好慌乱的把目光从水面上移开，他笑着把沐浴露砸到对方脸上，然后裹着浴巾站起来，打着哈欠把头发擦干，不打算理会Thor无数次的欲言又止，倒在房间里睡着了。

Thor在回到自己房间之前悄悄去仓库看了眼芬尼尔，把自己的几条厚毛巾分享给对方，这才回去安心睡觉。

之后一周Thor都希望能有一个合适时机告诉Loki这件事，但对方显然被工作折腾得不轻，实在是难以找到一个能谈论的时机。将芬尼尔放在仓库显然不是长久之计，Thor决定在慈善酒会那天告诉Loki这件事，祈祷接着酒意Loki会松口。

但现实远比他想的曲折的多，在慈善酒会那天他就打扰了Loki的美梦挨了打，之后运气直下，在前往乡村俱乐部的路上遇到了逃犯，为了拦下对方的车选择发疯似的撞过去，最后小腿骨折送到医院，遇到了他有生以来最想以自杀谢幕的修罗场。

“这到底发生了什么。”范达尔像生锈的机器人一样把眼神从Loki去缴费的背影移到坐在担架上的Thor身上。

“他绑架了你吗？”希芙冲到担架前，双手搭在Thor肩膀上狠狠拍了两下，大喊：“你是不是被绑架了！”

Thor处在风暴圈中不知如何，他个人确实是有如释重负的感觉，但如何应对Loki的愤怒才是首位，他尽量安抚自己的朋友，力证他们的婚姻绝对真实自由，也绝不受黑帮威胁。

“不是联姻，上帝，现在是二十一世纪！”Thor看着希芙和范达尔你一言我一语的说起Odin和Laufey的事情，总结出联姻的结果时崩溃大喊。

“你会成为纽约所有警局的热门人物的，Thor。”范达尔摇摇头说。

“请别说出去，两位。”Thor疲惫的望着兴致勃勃地两人。

“说出去吧。”Loki站在病房门口，看着手里的药单说：“我们结婚了。”

“但是Loki，你...”Thor欲言又止，他不确定Loki说的是真心话还是打算一会就送他下地狱，但他看着Loki的表情觉得挺正常的，正常到他又有一点担忧。

病房外的两个人并没有想太多，得到特赦令之后一个人发短信一个人打电话，多亏慈善酒会的福，他们的事大概几分钟就能传遍了。瓦尔基里那时正和两个检察官在聊天，其中一个人看了手机之后不可思议的笑着说Loki和Thor结婚了，一时间所有律师和警察之间的气氛变得难以捉摸，双方各自表情复杂，只有一个想法：他疯了吗？

不过今晚唯一值得宽慰的就是医院并没有把这事告诉Odin和Frigga，范达尔和希芙很快受邀回到乡村俱乐部，离开前在Thor的石膏上大笑着写下‘新婚’，他们离开后Thor殷勤的问Loki需不需要坐下休息会，对方冷漠的在‘新婚’旁边写下‘不愉快’。

“我爱你，Loki。”虽然不知道这招有没有用但Thor决定试试。

Loki坐在病床旁边看着手机面无表情。他确实一开始慌了手脚，但转念想想，世界上本来就没有不透风的墙，与其一传十十传百，他不如少点麻烦。

Thor躺在床上美滋滋的收着祝福短信，好一阵才想起芬尼尔的事情，他瞥了一眼坐在旁边的Loki，对方敏锐察觉到让他有话快说，于是在几秒钟的心理建设后Thor坦白了收养芬尼尔的事情。

“它还没吃饭...Loki。”Thor尴尬的笑了笑，Loki直盯着他让他心里发毛。

Loki站起来就离开病房，Thor在后面喊了两声他的名字，Loki懒得回应，他不知道怎么回应，他并不生气，但不想让Thor知道他不生气。

回家路上Loki打开收音机，没有什么好听的电台，不过他的心思也并不放在那上面就是了，他第一次有点不知道自己想做什么，像是终于闲下来了或者是终于得到了什么似的，反而不知道要做什么。他把车停好，按照Thor说的在他房间找到狗粮，然后走去仓库，在旧书架后面找到了狗窝，芬尼尔从桌子下面钻出来咬他的裤脚，看起来并不认生，Loki把狗粮倒进碗里，放弃离开的想法，他蹲下去，把碗往地板平缓的地方推了推，他圈起膝盖看着芬尼尔，觉得自己突然拥有了很多东西，Thor在这时候打来电话问他狗的事情，Loki说正在喂狗，Thor道谢然后说今天真的是他妈的幸福，他感叹着开始诉说他的快乐和爱，他说谢谢，然后说我爱你，Loki嗯了一声，兀自挂掉电话。

他继续看着芬尼尔吃东西，他抱着膝盖，把像月牙的嘴角埋在里面，幸福的含糊不清的说：“我结婚了。”


End file.
